


一次由皮蛋引发的跨国深入交流

by yebanche



Category: rps无所属
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yebanche/pseuds/yebanche
Summary: 甜心超系列，小灯 = 邓超，无逻辑且不讲道理





	一次由皮蛋引发的跨国深入交流

推盏三杯以后，事情不知怎么的就变成了这样。

两个人勾肩搭背的走向了同一间酒店套房。  
阿米尔掏出房卡的时候，小灯还在不断弯腰说着 “ you first , you first.”  
又不知怎么的，阿米尔进房了以后，脑子一抽问了句，

“together ?”

小灯脑子一转，庆幸自己刚好懂这句的意思，不假思索的踏了进门，再反手一关。门合上以后两人面面相觑。喝过酒的脑袋都不好使，一下也没有什么其他想法。

聊movie还是聊food ?

然而印式英语和中式英语本质上都不是英语，没了翻译的两人直接步入原始人时代，只能进行最基础的沟通。阿米尔见小灯呆愣愣的坐在床边，觉得两个人里总得有一个保持理智，那么自己得先去洗个澡清醒一下。

“ I, I want to, take a shower. ”

米叔磕磕绊绊表明了自己的意思，顺带用手指了指卫生间。  
小灯从简单直接肢体语言中敏感捕捉了信息，头一低，手一伸，又是一句  
“ you first，you first. ”  
“ok, ok ” 阿米尔在对方傻笑的表情下一脸困惑地进了洗浴间。

酒店的浴室布置的是半开放的双向玻璃，回折半廊，不带门的那种。米叔一边脱衣服一边看着斜对面由坐变躺，举着手指头开始数数的中国导演不禁沉思，现在到底是什么一个情况。  
水雾渐渐矇上，玻璃内外都开始变得模糊。  
正在安静洗浴的阿米尔发现身边的雾面被划了一道弧线。  
“ ? ”  
弧线上面又多了两个圆点。  
“ ??? ”  
疑惑让阿米尔洗澡的水流速度都缓了几拍。

中国的科技莫非发达到洗浴间也装显示屏了？正当阿米尔感慨贵国实力之强大时，一张大脸对着刚刚笑脸的位置贴了上来，吓得他一哆嗦，定睛一看发现是玩手指玩得百无聊赖的Chao

小灯在玻璃上开展完美术创作后，觉得作品的文学性也不该落下。语言系统还没切换成Chinese的大脑开始检索寥寥无几的英文文本。  
说起来有些不好意思，尽管自己天天嚷着unbelievable，其实这个单词他不会拼。  
但搜索条件设定为4个单词及以下后他发现词库所剩不足两位数。

噢，LOVE，多么美妙的词汇。我们要love自己更要love别人，世界和平就要靠big love，这个词真是太amazing了！

小灯被love这个单词感动得泪流满面，吸了吸鼻子就往玻璃上写：

L O V E

写完还不过瘾，给单词又加了个爱心外围圈起来，站远了欣赏自己的杰作。

阿米尔看着这几个单词算是想明白了，love果然是世界通用，不分国界不分地域。

那就好办了。

裹了件浴衣从浴室出来以后阿米尔示意小灯可以进去了。小灯也不害臊，黑色长袖一脱，外裤和裤衩都往地上一扔，光着屁股就进去了。

屁股还挺翘。

阿米尔撑着下巴看完了脱衣全程，然后开始在床头柜子四处翻找套套和润滑液。没一会儿没有衣服也没拿浴巾的小灯湿答答地走了出来。细碎的刘海乖乖贴在额前，看着蹲在柜子前的印度导演，  
“ give me ... ”  
毛巾用英语怎么说来着，小灯光溜溜站在原地苦苦思索，水滴啪嗒啪嗒地掉。

阿米尔把他从头到脚看了一遍，觉得还是得先把人擦干了才好上。于是拿过手边的浴巾站起身来把人一裹，隔着薄薄一层棉质又是擦身又是揉头，小灯好不容易从大浴巾的缝隙里探出头来眯着眼笑，  
“ yes, yes, this! ”  
阿米尔被那口白牙晃了晃眼，突然觉得反正等会还得湿几次，没必要擦那么干净。放下浴巾把人一把环抱起来往床上甩，紧接着自己也趴了上去，双手一撑，把人圈在怀里。

“ ? ”  
后脑勺摔在柔软的床上并不算疼，但小灯被酒精浸泡了一晚上的脑子终于稍微清醒了一刻钟，起码让大脑成功切换了一句中文。  
“摔跤吧，爸爸！”

“ ? ”  
阿米尔其实觉得这句语调奇特的话有点儿熟悉，但肯定不是他能听懂的语言。于是撑在小灯身上准备往下压着亲的动作停了下来，自上而下地望着小灯的略显迷糊有兴奋得发亮眼睛等下一句话。

刚刚说得好像不是英文，小灯自我反思了一下，和国际友人这样交流不够礼貌。但他现有的词汇量并不包括dangal, whesting这种高阶词汇，于是他动用自己聪明的小脑瓜找了个同义替换：  
“ Come on, Daddy! ”

成，邀请也邀请了，连爸爸都叫出口了，阿米尔觉得自己要还不上不就不符合中国人的礼节了吗。于是毫无心理负担朝小灯那水光渍渍微张的唇亲了下去，本来他也想亲很久了。

阿米尔的舌头很容易就撬开了牙关，揪住了小灯躲躲闪闪的舌头，带着它在口腔转了一圈，吸吮翻弄着口腔里的每一寸。小灯被吻得有些缺氧，脑袋是越来越当机了。怎么摔跤还有这一项吗？小灯迷迷糊糊地想着，想着，想不明白。最后决定把身体的决定权交回给身体，大脑彻底下了线。

上边亲着亲着就从耳垂舔到了喉结，舌尖还黏连着银丝，听到身下人舒服的哼哼手也没闲着，重重地揉搓着小灯的腰侧，感受着东方人皮肤的细软，还在他已经硬了的乳粒上刮蹭。小灯显然没有满足，把胸又往上挺了挺，让他把另外一侧也照顾到。  
阿米尔轻笑了一声，看他舒服得跟个小猫一样。低头舔上吸吮另一边的乳粒，牙尖还惩罚性的咬了咬。果不其然看到小灯往里缩了缩，一双手还不安的想把他推开。  
太不乖了。  
阿米尔擒住手腕扣在一起按在胸口，开始照顾小灯有点抬头的性器。先是用舌头由上至下的濡湿，一边按摩着囊袋。小灯任由绵密的快感从下体迅速攀升，随着阿米尔的动作轻叫出一声，  
“ amazing! ”

阿米尔顿了顿，深感这句话场合没用错只是听着有些奇异，但仍然从小灯的反应中得到了鼓舞，愈发卖力起来。

小灯大腿微颤，闭着眼虚张着嘴，腰胯无意识的向上顶着，很快等来了最后让他释放的那一下抚弄，不想忽然被人堵住了精门。阿米尔用拇指按住了他顶端开合的小孔，笑嘻嘻欺身上来将他揽在怀里。吻他泛红的无辜双眼，看着他因为得不到释放而显得可怜兮兮的样子。  
“ What can I do for you? ”

小灯微蹙着眉，腹部紧绷乳点凸起，周身都染上了情色的绯红，下体更是酸涨难忍。他四下扭动着身体想逃离身下的钳制，却怎么都逃脱不开，眼圈都发热了，突然觉得有些委屈。重新望向眼前在折磨他的外国导演，绞尽脑汁地想要怎么请求他让自己释放。  
“ Daddy ? ”  
“ please... ”  
阿米尔的手都准备松开了，小灯发现自己又想起来一句可以补充，  
“ fuck me ”

阿米尔忽然觉得自己刚才光照顾他前面真是天理难容，于是快速套弄起那受了委屈的性器，到达顶峰的那刻松开了堵着马眼的手。见小灯一阵颤栗，呻吟出声。脸上挂着潮红，又断断续续的抽搐了几下，一直紧绷着的身体才终于软倒下去，无意触碰到性器还会全身轻颤。  
“ unbelievable... ”   
缓过来的小灯舒服的长叹一声。

阿米尔决定忽略他的感慨，专心开发后庭。倒了润滑液将食指转动着伸了进去，接着是两根、三根，一寸一寸摸索着他前列腺的位置，找到了让小灯颤抖更剧烈的地方快速抽动。

小灯嫌姿势不舒服，自己抽了一个枕头垫在身下，将屁股自觉抬高，双腿分开陷进被褥。

阿米尔扶着自己的性器一下子捅了进去，小灯啊的又是一声呻吟。他的声线很好听，又浪又酥麻，激得人浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。阿米尔想叫床声果然是不分国界的，把他抱着往里面更加激烈地抽送，房间里一时水声混着两具身体的撞击声啪啪作响，显得无比情色。小灯自从发现被插也能爽到以后开始把屁股翘得更高，一双胳膊七手八脚地缠上阿米尔的腰背。

阿米尔无奈的托起他的后脑，热情地吻他汗湿的鬓角，微抖喘息的嘴唇，随后下身找准位置，又一次冲刺进去。这场战争有够持久，小灯到最后已经腰酸背痛，几次摇着头翻过眼去，被操熟的穴口有些合不拢，随着主人的呼吸一张一合，红滟滟的瑟缩着。

小灯感觉够了，不给面子的哼哼两声睡了过去，不再理会阿米尔的逗弄。阿米尔看着自己下身又精神起来的器官无奈地笑了笑。看着床上果然又一次浑身湿透的小灯摇了摇头，把人抱去浴缸仔仔细细清理了一遍，顺便给自己也解决了欲望。一切都结束后把赤条条的某人用毛巾一裹塞进了被窝，自己也躺了进去，一边摸着小灯柔软的头发一边回想着今天的跨国深度交流，熄了灯，听见身边人又开始轮流播放那几个单词：  
“ amazing... ”  
“ unbelievable... ”  
“ I... ”  
“ I...love... you ”


End file.
